


The games we play

by Matthew1972



Series: Escapades [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur challenges Merlin, but in the end who will be the winner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The games we play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VTC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTC/gifts).



It was a secret pleasure of Arthur to watch Merlin work at the other desk in his two manned office. The smooth, deep voice from his assistant when he answered the phone never failed to draw his attention. How much deeper would it sink if he sucked the handsome man off while Merlin tried to keep speaking? How hard would Merlin bite on his lip to bite back the scream as he came in his mouth? 

No… he should work, get through these figures his father send him. But what fun were the graphics of the latest sales when instead he could listen to the most delightful voice he knew? So Arthur listened to Merlin pitch the usual sales speech of the company to whoever it was on the other side of the line. He tuned out on the words though the moment dark blue eyes caught him staring. Over the short distance their glances locked, defiant and unwavering. "Take me", Merlin seemed to challenge him.

Arthur rose from his chair and he walked over. Perching on the desk, just besides where Merlin sat in his chair, he leaned into his assistant's private space. "Last chance", he whispered. 

"For what?" Merlin mouthed between the conversation, multitasking like he always did. 

Arthur smirked at how Merlin swallowed when he moved in even closer. "To hang up the phone and flee my advances, not that you'd want to do that. It'd be a shame what you miss out on if you run."

"Of course, sir. There are many benefits to our special deal", the sales pitch continued, but while he spoke Merlin's eyes widened in shock at his blatant approach. Arthur knew that he challenged his assistant into something new in their still short and intense affair. In fact what he did bordered on plain dangerous. What if father heard, or worse, what if someone saw them? They'd be done then… out faster than the speed of light. 

Oh man! Even the thrill the naughty idea proposed had him harden, and he had not even touched Merlin yet. The things Arthur would do, but of course he had to give Merlin an out; a chance to say no. "Tell me no and I go, but if you say yes…"

He need not finish his sentence, for already a soft moan escaped from Merlin's lips between the smooth sales speech. "Do it", he mouthed and Arthur moved in…

With nimble fingers he found his way inside suit trousers. Merlin had grown as firm for him as Arthur knew he was for his assistant in return. Wetting his finger he stroked it along the long, thick cock. 

"Yes, the deal includes each of your family members…" A shiver of want in his voice indicated Merlin was affected by the way Arthur wrapped a fist around him. "We can assist you with filling in the forms, and…" 

Another dip in an already deep voice had Arthur smirk around the tip of the cock he took deep into his mouth. The musky smell of Merlin filled his nose as he knelt on the cold, marble floor of the office. Everything so pristine here, aside from what he was doing. He let his tongue drop and licked along the underside of the now leaking length. Bloody hell, Merlin tasted good!

"More", the emphasis on the one word stood out amidst the blur of words pouring from the one halved conversation he overheard. Even at this stage Merlin seemed capable of some rational thought. Now that could not be right! Arthur let his tongue trail back up slowly, as if he had misunderstood the little beg. 

Merlin's hand grabbed a hold of his hair then, firm and yet not too rough at once. "More", he mouthed before he shifted his attention to his keyboard to type in some customer details. "Please can you confirm your address for me, sir?"

A second passed, one teasing moment in which Arthur decided to go back down hard. He sucked in his cheeks and wrapped his lips around the stiff cock. After a lick around the leaking tip he took it further inside his mouth, going as far as he could go while Merlin sat, leaning back again with his trousers open. The heavy weight of the pulsing cock in his mouth filled him up good and for a moment Arthur had to adjust so he could take even more of his lover inside. His knees protested against the fact he knelt on the cool floor, but Arthur enjoyed holding Merlin at his mercy too much to care.

"We will send you a letter with the details and password of your account. If you please log on… and follow the instructions… you will have confirmed our current transaction." Parts of the conversation now fell apart by half panted breaths.

Arthur grinned while he slid his hand inside Merlin's trousers to fondle with his balls. It seemed he affected his lover after all, good! He pushed two of his fingers a bit further into the warm confines and felt how Merlin shifted in his desk chair to stand up, so he could make room for them.

"That's it", Arthur mumbled while he came up for air. He looked up to Merlin, who now stood before him. His proud cock stuck out of his trousers and Arthur could not resist lowering the offending fabric to see more of him. The freed hardness looked even better to him. Unable to resist he blew a cool breath along the tip, causing Merlin to shiver.

There… his voice turned deeper, husky even to the point of pure sexiness. Not long now and the sales pitch would falter altogether, if he did not manage to complete the call before Arthur did him in. Looking up through heavy lidded eyes Arthur took in the flustered sight of his lover. Merlin was so beautiful to him like this, headset on his head and his lips moving in speech. Whatever he said no longer mattered to Arthur, but the sound of want that crept into the deep voice almost did him in. 

Desperate to finish Merlin off before he could end the call Arthur returned to the task of sucking him off. Now he had space to work with he made it worth them while. Up and down he bobbed his head, making sure that his tongue slid alongside the cock buried in his mouth. As he did he reached up to grab Merlin by his ass cheeks. To tease his lover even further he slipped a spit slick finger between them and he trailed it to his opening.

Arthur now only focussed on the melodious sound of words and the soft pants between them. The bitten back moans were enough to turn him on even more. With a smile he hummed around Merlin, while he slipped a digit into his tight channel. Once more a hand slid into his hair and it held on strong, no doubt in an effort by Merlin to stay on his feet. 

"Yes", now that was moan, no doubt about it. Was their game up to the caller? Arthur could not care less at this point. All he cared for was how Merlin pushed his hips into face to feed him his cock and then backwards onto his now two fingers. This was them, so hot and so delightfully wrong and right at once. Deeper he pushed; harder he sucked to challenge Merlin to try and hold on to the conversation while he was pushed towards the edge of pleasure.

Of course his lover could never win this battle. Arthur felt how he tumbled ever closer towards his release, needing to let go and yet unable to shout out his need. He was so close to winning this challenge now. Merlin would come before he ended the call, of this he felt assured. To seal the deal he slid a third finger inside the hot tight ass to tease the bundle of nerves hidden inside even more. Arthur was so in tune to his lover's need that it did not surprise him when finally Merlin could take it no more and he came with a shout, filling his mouth with the salty taste of his come. "Arthur!"

Arthur swallowed and he sucked on the cock in his mouth one final time, milking it for every last drop he could get. As he let Merlin slip from his mouth he looked up from where he knelt on the floor. Met with lust filled eyes and a lazy smirk Arthur realised he had 'lost' before his lover even spoke. "Too slow. I closed the deal and hung up on my client with a few seconds to spare… before, well, you know." 

"Damn, so close", Arthur mock pouted while Merlin placed a finger underneath his chin to kiss him on his lips. 

"Stay where you are, on your knees for me like that", Merlin tucked himself away and fully dressed again he sat back down with a lazy smile, as if nothing had happened. 

"But…", Arthur spluttered, pointing at the uncomfortable bulge in his own trousers.

Merlin shrugged, "You've got hands, don't you? Do it. I want to watch you take yourself apart from here." 

Too aroused by the way Merlin turned the tables around Arthur undid his zip. He almost whined in need when he wrapped his aching length up in his fist. The odd thrill of shame and pleasure as he slid his fist up and down his cock right in front of his lover made him blush and get even more excited at once. He kept a hold of Merlin's eyes, stunned at seeing the eager burn inside of them.

"Oh yes", Merlin panted, "You look so hot like this. All hard in your own hand. Go faster, let me see you come."

Arthur followed the order in his need to get off. Unable to stop himself he moved his hips in counter with his fist, seeking as much friction as he could find. The edges of his vision blurred at the relentless pace he set to push himself to the brink of his pleasure. So close now… so close. His spine tingled with the rush of his imminent release when a hand grabbed into his hair from behind.

When had Merlin gotten up? Arthur did not know, but he decided he was more than fine with it. The presence of his lover stood behind him, looking down on how he pleased himself, turned him on so much that he was lost in the game they played today. All he needed to let go was…

"Come for me." Yes, that's it. With the one last order Arthur came undone in his hand.


End file.
